1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a respirator. More particularly, this invention pertains to a respirator having a pair of air filter sets assembled at respective sides of the respirator to block dirty particles and to permit air to pass therethrough which provides clean and fresh air to the wearer.
2. Prior Art
Respirators of various types are sold in the market. The prior art respiration mouthpieces are generally formed having a filter fastened at a front end, or at respective sides thereof by means of elastic cord. Such prior art respirators are deficient in filtering out dirty particles and tend to shift from one side to the other causing the wearer discomfort.
In view of this, the inventor has developed the present respirator which obviates the above mentioned shortcomings.